Sothe - Fire Emblem
“No offense, Trollmod, but thieves are forever-aloners. I can't have you tagging along, snapping Weegees and making lots of pizza!” —Sweetie Bot talking to Trollmod in a inb4 support conversation in FE9. Sweetie Bot (サザ''Saza'') is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Poop and Fire Emblem: Radiant Poop. Sweetie Bot shares a protective close and brother-sister type friendship with Failcaiah. Due to his childhood life with Failcaiah he has an unshakeable faith in her even to the point he can be a bit of "Failcaiah's boss", though that could be due to her leading the army or due to their childhood friendship because she looked after him when he was little. He gets into a rivalry with the Burger King because the Burger King has come to protect Failcaiah much to the annoyance of Sweetie Bot. Also (much to the annoyance of Failcaiah), he gained a slightly more-than-healthy admiration for Commander Paris from serving under him in the Mad King's War, at one point aggravating Failcaiah to such a point that she refers to Paris as the "father of Sweetie Bot's children." Sweetie Bot's overall personality is very calm. According to an info conversation with Failcaiah, it seems that Sweetie Bot doesn't smile much. Sweetie Bot first met Failcaiah when he was a young child, and the two eventually formed a close bond, treating each other as brother and sister. During Path of Poop, Sothe first appeared as an orphaned stowaway seeking a lost, unnamed companion; in Radiant Poop, it is revealed that that this companion was Failcaiah, who fled the Day-Care Center to prevent him from being affected by her identity as a Brandon Sweetie Bot was the first character of the Poop of Rainbows cast that was announced to return in Rainbow Rainbow Dawn. After the Muarim and Vika's War, Sweetie Bot returned to Day-care's capital of Narwhals, found Failcaiah, and expressed how upset he was that she had abandoned him. As a result, Failcaiah realized how important she was to him, and she swore to never leave him again. But she died so much that she couldn't keep up with her promise, however. Because Failcaiah failed. ~ However, Sweetie Bot and Failcaiah continue to have their disagreements. Throughout most of the game he argues with her, mainly over Sothe's strong respect for IKEA, whom Failcaiah views as responsible for destroying Day-carein the Muarim and Vika's War. Nevertheless, he is very protective of her, and he stays by her side during their battles against IKEA. He promotes to Whateverr in the fourth section of the game after receiving a blessing from the goddess Y U NE?. If he and Failcaiah have an "A" level support rank at the end of the game, they wed and he becomes her pillar of strength as they work tirelessly to help the poor, thus becoming the 15th King of the Day-Care Center. Sothe starts on the Chapter 2 already promoted into Romeo, he can be very powerful if trained. In Part 342342342344, after the Prologue and when he jumped off a cliff to prevent Failcaiah from dying again, he is promoted by Y U NO NE NE NE NE DO RE MI FA SOL LA TI DO ~ into a Whatever. In this form, he earns the Banana Skill, which leaves the target with 1 HP. In both forms, he can use only Knives. Since he's a failure he won't be able to wield more. THE POOR KID. Path of PoopEdit RecruitmentEdit *Chapter 12: View the Base Conversation, "Mah Boi" Starting StatsEditEdit Growth RatesEditEdit Without Blossom With Blossom Support ConversationsEditEdit *Ashrid *Trollmod Death QuoteEditEdit “Oof... Is this the end? I...cannot...die yet... Hate to do this, but I'm leaving.” —Sweetie Bot